


Angel Eyes

by writer95



Series: Angel Eyes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Angst, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Nephalem, Nephilim, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: You are a Nephalem (half angel half demon) that decides to tag along with the boys after meeting them and falling for Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part One Summary: You are a Nephalem (half angel half demon), Dean and Sam end up following you. 
> 
> A/N: This is for @impalaimagining 1k Followers Challenge (on Tumblr), this is also the first of a new series (second part will be readers POV) Please enjoy. Feedback is appreciated. If you want on or off my tag lists let me know. My song was Angel Eyes by love and theft, the gif used is my gif prompt :D
> 
> Dean x Nephalem!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, little angst? Deans POV

She was headed out when she heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!” She ran to the door and opened it to see two men standing there.

“I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam, we’re looking for preacher (y/l/n).” You smiled.

“I’m his daughter (y/n). I’ll go get him.” You opened the door to let them in. Walking in the kitchen you smiled at your father. “Daddy, you have company.”

**Deans POV**

He was surprised to see the pretty woman answer the door, and when he found out she was the preacher’s daughter he couldn’t help but check her out as she left to get her father. He’d looked at Sam who gave him a ‘really Dean’ look.

He shrugged as the two came out of the kitchen. She had given her father a kiss on the cheek and left.

_ She likes whiskey with her water_

_ She starts dancing when the stars come out _

_ She ain’t your typical preacher’s daughter _

_ She’ll leave you dreamin’ yeah ain’t no doubt  _

It didn’t take him long to figure out they had to follow (y/n) around. 

Sam sighed, “so apparently she was adopted.” Dean didn’t take his eyes off of you as he watched you order whiskey with your water.

“Uh huh I’m sure her daddy doesn’t know she drinks.” Sam looked up from the files and shook his head. 

“Dean it’s possible we’re hunting her. Don’t get attached.”

Dean scoffed, “like I would.” Sam rose a brow.

“Well, she’s a attractive girl, which makes her your type.”

As soon as it got dark, Dean watched you leave the bar and make your way to the dancefloor. He smiled; he liked the way your hips moved to the beat of the music. Sam nudged him. 

“Remember she’s a suspect.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah I know.” He grabbed his beer and took a drink as he continued watching you.

_ There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

_ She’s a little bit of heaven with a wild side _

_ Got a rebel heart a country mile wide _

_ There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes _

_A little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

He set his beer down and looked at Sam. “I’m gonna get a closer look Sammy.” He could hear Sam try and stop him but it was too late, his feet was moving to the dance floor to get closer to you. He smiled as he got to you “can I dance with you?”

You smiled wide and nodded. “Of course.” He smiled back as he began to move his body with yours.

_ Saturday night she’s rockin’ out by the bonfire_

_ Foot hangin’ from that tail gate and crankin’ up the dial _

_ Come Sunday mornin’ she’ll be singing with the choir _

_ Drivin’ me crazy with that kiss me smile  _

When they got back to the motel Sam opened his laptop. “Nothing too strange yet, but we better give it a few more days, to be on the safe side.” Dean laid down on the bed with a beer.

“I agree.” Sam rolled his eyes then continued to type on his computer.

“Of course you do.”

Saturday night they followed you to a bonfire; you were sitting on a tailgate of a red ford pick up holding a beer. Dean smiled. 

“My kind of girl”

Sam rolled his eyes. He took a drink of his beer right as you spotted him. He watched you as you jumped off the tailgate and headed towards him.

He smiled. “Hey there princess.” You laughed.

“Are you following me?” He shrugged.

“Maybe, if you want me to.” 

You rolled your eyes. “If you’re gonna follow me, at least talk to me.” He nodded.

“Will do.” He followed you back to the tailgate and stood beside you as you jumped back up on it.

“So, what are you boys doing in this small town?”

He smiled. “Just spending a week or so. Your father was kind enough to give us some pointers.” He watched you start swinging your feet back and forth.

“Ah, well I can help, too.” You winked at him making his smile grow bigger.

Come Sunday morning he followed you to church. Sam had decided to sit it out and Dean wasn’t going to make him. He watched as you sang with the choir; he liked the way he could hear your voice the most. It was silvery.

He smiled noticing that you seen him, after church you walked up to him.

“Following me to church, too?” He smiled.

“How is it you can party all night Saturday, then come to church Sunday?” You smiled at him and leaned in to whisper:

“What daddy doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” You gave him a ‘Kiss-Me’ smile, making him want to grab you right there. 

_ There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

_ She’s a little bit of heaven with a wild side _

_ Got a rebel heart a country mile wide _

_ There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes _

_There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

Dean texted Sam as you got in the passenger seat of baby:

‘doing more research don’t wait up.’ 

He smiled at you. “So, you know a place, huh?”

You nodded. “Yep, an empty field that no one goes to but me.” You gave him the directions as he drove. Getting there, he saw a small cabin. You got out and he followed you inside. 

Sitting down at the small table, he sighed. “Okay, what’s the deal? You have a secret cabin, you party Friday and Saturday, and go to church on Sundays.” You sat across from him.

“What do you mean?” He bit his lip then continued.

“It’s like - how do I put it - you have a little bit of devil in your angel eyes.”

He had used the song he heard Saturday night; you laughed.

“Funny story, that songs fits me so well.” 

Dean nodded “exactly.”

You sighed. “Okay fine. I’m half-angel. half-demon. A Nephalem.” He smiled until he realized you were serious.

“Wait, what?”

You sighed. “My real father was a demon, my mother an angel.” Dean looked at you, confused.

“They can have kids?” You nodded.

“Yes Dean.”

I can’t stop wonderin’ what it would feel like, to hold her all night

She’s got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent

Even after he found out what you were he couldn’t stop thinking about you; he was laying the motel bed wondering how it would feel to hold you all night. Sam came in from his jog and grabbed a bottle of water.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon. Thought you’d hooked up with her by now. I can’t find anything supernatural with her.”

Dean drank the last drink of his beer and stood up.

“She’s a Nephalem.”

Sam arched a brow. “Like half-angel, half-human?” Dean shook his head.

“No, half-angel, half-demon.” Sam tightened his lips.

“Ah” 

_ There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

_ She’s a little bit of heaven with a wild side _

_ Got a rebel heart a country mile wide _

_There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

They were packing to go when they heard a knock on the door. Dean answered it to see you standing there.

“(y/n), what brings you here?” You sighed.

“After I told you what I was, you left the cabin. We never got to talk.” He noticed as you looked at the bag in his hand.

“Yeah, well, since you haven’t really done anything super wrong, we have to go and find another case.” You nodded.

“I knew you were hunters.”

He nodded. “Figured you were smart enough to.” He watched as you put a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Want me to tag along? I can help.”

Of course he wanted you to, but he knew better.

“Nah, me and Sammy are a team and it gets akward with more than us.” He watched as you nodded then turned to walk away. He didn’t know why but he grabbed your arm and turned you back around, kissing you.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Going against Dean’s wishes you tag along with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is part two of Angel Eyes. Please Enjoy. All Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Beta’d By the amazingly wonderfully talented @whywhydoyouwantmetosaymyname 

After Dean broke the kiss you stood there frozen. You could see he was mentally kicking himself, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

You shook your head disagreeing. “You should have. You so should have. Dean if you let me go with ya’ll, I can be a lot of help.”

He started to shake his head when Sam came up behind him. “I agree. She can tell us if someone is a demon just by looking.”

Dean shot a glance at Sam. “I said no.”

You clenched your fist. “You can’t kiss someone like that and expect them not to go with you.”

Dean shrugged, “it was a goodbye kiss.”

You watched as they got in their car and drove away. Appearing before your father you smiled at him.

“I decided to finally leave your side.”

Your father sighed, “this is about the Winchesters, isn’t?”

You nodded. “Someone needs to protect them, Daddy.”

He shook his head. “Just admit you like one. I knew this day would come and if you meet your real parents on your journey, let me know.”

You smiled and hugged him. “You are my real father. They are just people that put me here.”

Your father laughed and hugged you back. “Alright, text me every night.”

You nodded. “Will do.”

You appeared in the back seat of the impala. “Hey boys.”

Dean swerved then stopped the car. “Son of a bitch!” Sam was hiding his chuckle under his hand.

Dean turned to face you. “Leave.”

You shook your head, “nope.”

Dean turned the car off then looked at you again. “What point of ‘Sammy and I work alone’ do you not understand.”

Sam scoffed ,“Cas helps us all the time.”

You raised a brow as Dean shot a glare at Sam, then looked back at you. “Look, (y/n). you need to go back to your father.”

You crossed your arms, “no, I can be useful.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m telling you, you won’t like being a hunter.”

You smiled, “let me find that out for myself.”

Sam nudged Dean. “Let her, she can bunk with you in the bunker.”

Dean growled then sighed, “fine.”

He started the car and continued down the highway.

Getting to the bunker, he parked Baby in the garage and looked at you. “You can get out now.” You appeared behind him.

He exhaled, “you gonna teleport for everything?”

You shrugged, “maybe.”

You followed the boys to the library, Sam opened his laptop and began typing. Dean walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers.

He handed Sam one and set down. You sat down by him. “So, how long does it take until you get a case?”

Dean shrugged and Sam shut his laptop. “Depends, we should probably rest tonight.” Dean nodded in agreement.

They headed towards the rooms, you were about to stand when Dean turned to face you. “I figured you don’t need sleep but you can come in my room if you want.”

He gave a ‘kiss me’ look and you smiled, following him to his room you waited until he shut the door.

As soon as he sat on the edge of his bed, you pushed him back, putting a leg on each side of his hips, as you sat on his stomach.

You weren’t normally the one to make the first move, but you felt like you needed him. You leaned down and kissed his lips. Dean hesitated for a second, then wrapped his arms around you as he deepened the kiss.

It didn’t take him long before he rolled on top of you, not once breaking the kiss as he darted his tongue to yours.

He clung to you as he slept, his arms wrapped around your waist and his head buried in your chest.

You closed your eyes, you loved the way his lips had felt against yours, the way his hands explored your body. You never wanted to be away from you; you were sure this is what it felt like to be in love.

The next morning Sam found a case. “So get this, three people found in the river missing their organs.”

Dean grabbed his bag “Sounds like a werewolf.”

You looked at Sam smiling. “I feel like you say ‘so get this’ a lot.”

Dean chuckled, “he does.”

The ride over wasn’t bad, the three of you listened to classic rock. You had wished you could talk to them some more, but every time you tried to speak Dean turned the radio up.

Once there, Dean looked at you. “We can take care of this; you can sit in the hotel.” You crossed your arms as they were leaving the room.

“I’m not a dog, Dean.” He gave you a smirk.

“I sure hope not, but seriously stay.”

You sat on the bed as they left, you didn’t want to upset Dean any more than you already had.

After an hour of them not showing up, you decided to go and look.

Finding a cabin not far from the river the bodies were found you headed in, spotting Dean and Sam unconscious and tied up made you worried.

You could smell their blood, mixed with the scent of wet dog.

“Come out, you mangy mutt.” You called out. You heard a snarl then a man stepped out from behind a board.

“Who are you calling a mangy mutt.”

You smirked, “you.” He was hunched over, you could tell he was still turning, meaning this was his first full moon.

He growled showing his teeth, “I will rip you to shreds.” He ran towards you confidently.

You smiled and waited for the right moment. As soon as he got close enough you lifted your leg kicking him into the board he had stepped out from. “Where’s your pack, Doggy?”

You walked closer to him as he stood. “What makes you think I’ll tell you, aren’t you just their faithful dog?”

You grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the board. “Do I smell like a dog to you? I listen to no one unless I CHOOSE to.” He whimpered and you smiled

You tossed him aside as you let your wings out. “I think it’s time I taught you your place.”

He stood up, smiling. “You seem to mean to be an Angel.”

“She’s a Nephalem; James get away!” You turned to see a woman in the doorway.

“What like half-human, half-angel? Easy kill.” You turned to James and grinned.

“No, like half-angel, half-demon, you mutt.”

The woman growled, “don’t you dare call him that! I don’t care what you are, I will kill you.”

Seeing the boys finally regaining consciousness, you snapped your fingers setting them free. “You’ll have to go through the Winchesters first.”

Fear shot through her eyes and James scoffed. “Tied them once, I can do it again.”

Dean gave you a ‘you shouldn’t have come look.’ He moved quickly, getting to the woman and killing her.

James stammered backwards as Sam moved close to him.

Once they were both dead, Dean looked to Sam then to you.

“I told you to stay put.”

You scoffed, “if I would have, you would be dead right now.”

Sam looked at Dean, “she’s right.”

Dean shot a glare at Sam then looked at you. “You could have gotten killed.”

You laughed. “Dean, I’m not human. And I could tell they didn’t have an Angel blade therefore, I was safer than you.”

“Dean, Sam, I need help.” Turning you saw a man wearing a trench coat. He had beautiful blue eyes and you could see his wings.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After being found out by Castiel you fear your life is in danger. 

You could easily tell he wasn’t like you. No, he was an angel. Fear shot through your eyes when he looked at you.

You knew your kind was an abomination, even more so than the half-human half-angel nephilim.

Dean cleared his throat, getting the angel’s attention, “what do you need, Cas?” The way the angel looked at you made you tremble; He stared a moment more then turned and looked at Dean.

“I need you to get information out of a demon for me.”

Dean looked at Sam, tossing him the keys to baby; then to you, “why don’t you and Sam go ahead and get something to eat and I’ll meet you at the hotel? I want a burger.”

You wanted to say no but you felt this was something that had to be done. The angel wasn’t going to say anymore with you around and you knew it.

“Okay.” Your voice came out shaky and you wanted to mentally kick yourself.

After sitting in silence for what seemed like an hour Sam cleared his throat and looked at you for a moment before turning back to the road.

“Not meaning to pry but it seemed you were a little on edge when Cas appeared.”

You sighed, “he’s an angel; I’m an abomination. I mean why else would an angel give their baby to a human; I mean besides the whole they mated with a demon thing.”

“Cas isn’t like other angels; I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” Sam stopped the car at a diner parking lot.

“I’m sure I do, it’s not like I’m half angel half human I mean I got demon in me any angel would want to destroy someone like that.”

Sam got out of the car and you followed behind. “Cas… Cas is different.”

You rolled your eyes but didn’t feel like arguing any further; you had been taught at a young age of what you were and the dangers.

Heck, you probably wouldn’t have been taught if you hadn’t disappeared from your classroom at the age of seven.

You remember like it was yesterday; the kids had bullied you all day and then the teacher went and made you feel like you weres worthless. So, you had wished to be home and the next thing you knew, you were home.

Your father had sighed and filled you in on everything; saying he got the information from your real father, but wouldn’t give you your real parents names. Not that you had wanted them.

After Sam got himself a salad and Dean’s burger with a slice of apple pie, he looked over at you. “Want anything?”

Normally you would eat, you didn’t need to, but you liked how food tasted; but at the moment you felt sick to your stomach and on edge. “No thanks.”

He nodded and paid the cashier; after waiting about thirty minutes she came out with a brown sack.

Once you and Sam had returned to the hotel Dean was already there sitting at the table with a beer. “‘Bout time I’m starving.”

Sam set the bag down and unpacked Dean’s burger and pie, then his salad. Dean rose a brow and looked at you, “you not eating?”

You shook your head and walked over to the bed, sitting at the edge; you didn’t want to risk talking and having your voice shake. You didn’t really feel up to having the same conversation you had with Sam.

He shrugged and took a big bite of his burger; Sam glared at him. “So, did you already finish helping Cas?”

“No, me and you are going to do that tomorrow. Y/N is going to find us a new case; if she feels up to it.” He looked at you and you nodded.

“Sure thing.” Surprisingly enough, your voice hadn’t came out shaky, but that didn’t mean you felt any better.

While the boys slept you sat outside looking at the sky.

Maybe I shouldn’t have come. My father said I had the potential to be stronger than angels and demons, but I know I’m not. I mean, I hardly know how to control my powers and I’m not even sure if I know how to do that.

Sighing, you laid your head on your knees. You weren’t one for praying, hell, you thought if you prayed that they’d only find you faster.

You remembered when you were younger, around sixteen, you had said ‘to hell with it’ and ‘why would angels hunt you down, when they probably had better stuff to do.’ You had been wrong, but you had also accidentally put the angels that had come for you in holy fire; to this day you still haven’t figured out how you did it.

You stood up and headed back inside right as your heard the loud clapping sound of thunder followed by the heavy rain. Shutting the door, you climbed in the bed with Dean; he instantly grabbed you and cuddled to you closely.

As soon as Sam and Dean got up, they packed their bag and headed out, Dean looked at you and gave a soft smile.

“I’ll call you when we’re done and you can let us know where you are. For now, head to the bunker until you find a case.”

You nodded and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Will do, be safe.” He nodded as he tossed the bag in baby, then got in.

Once he drove away, you let out a deep breath. You had decided in the night that you weren’t going to the bunker or even looking for a case… well, not one they could help on.

You were going to figure out how you had used the holy fire; just in case in became needed.

Appearing in an empty field, you closed your eyes and took a deep breathe. You can do this; you’ve done it before.

You opened your eyes and sighed. Just cause you had done it before didn’t mean you remembered how.

You focused on part of the ground that you wanted the fire to be, after ten minutes and still nothing you clenched your fist and sighed. I can manage to control weather, but can’t figure out how to do fire.

“I thought you’d be at the bunker like Dean told you.” You stiffened up when you heard the angel’s voice.

“I thought I’d be better help if I knew how to control all of my abilities.” You turned to face him. He had his angel blade at the side.

“You know a lot for someone raised by a human.” You watched him as he got a better grip on the blade.

“That’s because the people who left me with my father decided I should know; they left everything for him so that he knew as well.”

“You seem nice enough, but you can get stronger and choose the wrong side; That’s not something I can risk.”

You held up your hands in defense. “I assure you, I won’t choose to be bad, plus there’s no way I can get stronger.”

He stepped closer. “I can’t really take that risk; I’m just looking out for Dean and Sam.”

“Right, is that what you’re going to tell them?”

“Of course.”

He lunged at you and you moved over, but not before the tip of the blade hit your left shoulder.

“Son of a bitch!” you felt the burning of the cut. You sighed, “I didn’t want to have to fight you, but I’m not going to just let you kill me.”

You waved your hand causing lightning to strike down. He was gone before it struck.

Damn. You knew it wouldn’t kill him, but it would have given you a head start.

You turned quickly, guessing he’d appear behind you. You had guessed right.

He was just about to stab your back when you had turned, you caught the blade in your hand causing it to cut into your palm. Fuck. 

The wound on your shoulder had healed, but this one was going to take longer seeing as it was deeper.

You shoved it away and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him backwards. You might not have been good with your powers, but you had good combat skills, thanks to your father teaching you. Yes he was a preacher but before that he was in the navy.

He was back up in no time. He lunged for you again this time hitting your right shoulder down to your wrist.

You staggered backwards. I could really use that fire now! 

He headed towards you again faster than before, you clenched your eyes shut and waited….

“How is this possible?” Castiel sounded confused.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You are a Nephalem, (Half angel- Half Demon) who happens to love… or think you love Dean Winchester. Life in the bunker with the boys could prove to be challenging.

When you opened your eyes, you were surprised to see a ring of holy fire inside a ring of hell fire.

Castiel looked up from the fire to you. “You are dangerous and need to be destroyed.”

“I was protecting myself!” You could feel the warm tears start to flow. “Sam said you was different than the other angels, but it looks like he lied.”

“I am different, but I also want to protect them.”

“I’m not going to hurt them! And I swear to you Castiel, if I ever… EVER go to the wrong side I will allow you to kill me. All I’m asking for is a chance.”

After a moment of silence you allowed the fire to die down; you expected Castiel to finish you off right then but instead he handed you his angel blade. “You’re gonna need protection from other angels, don’t worry I have another one.”

You nodded and took the blade. “Thank you.” 

“Just giving you a chance.” Castiel gave a soft smile, you could see the sparkle in his blue eyes.

“We found Castiel, and look he’s hanging out with an abomination. Should we kill them both?” you turned to see two angels.

The angel that had spoke wore a suit, his black hair was slicked back. The one beside him was a little shorter and looked to be going bald. Of course it was just their vessels.

Castiel moved to your side, pulling out another angel blade. “Brothers, I don’t want to hurt you.”

You gripped the angel blade. “I don’t want to hurt you either.”

“But we want to hurt you, you chose HUMANS over us and now you’re mingling with something you should have killed on site.” The one with the black hair spoke first.

The shorter one scoffed at you. “And you we want to kill. You’re an abomination!”

Castiel sighed. “You don’t understand.”

“No, you don’t understand.” It was the taller angel that spoke.

You put yourself in front of Castiel right as one made a move for him, with a flick of your wrist the angel’s blade flew right before making contact with your chest.

It wasn’t long before the other angel was headed your way, Castiel swung at him; his blade barely cutting the angel.

Castiel looked at you. “You get that one, I’ll get this one.”

You nodded. “Alright.”

The angel picked his blade up and smirked “I kill your kind for fun.” You let your wings out; your palm facing the angel. Focusing you relaxed, letting your mind start the ring of holy fire. The angel’s eyes widened.

You turned in time to see the other angel on top of Castiel, you waved your hand sending the angel flying back. Once he was away from Cas, you made a ring of fire around him as well.

Castiel stood and dusted his coat off. “We don’t want to kill you, but we will if you have to. If you say that you will leave us alone we will let you go.”

The angel that had been on Cas moments ago scoffed. “You’re gonna have to kill us.”

Castiel looked at you. “Let me do this, you go to the bunker. The boys should be there soon.”

“I don’t know if the fire will stay up when I leave.”

Castiel smiled. “I say this is the perfect time to experiment.”

You nodded and disappeared.

Getting to the bunker you seen Dean and Sam look up.

Dean stood up from the seat. “Where was you?”

“Practising my uh powers.”

“And helping me.” Cas appeared beside you.

“Helping you how?” Dean looked at Cas confused.

“Angel troubles.” 

“Wait- what?” Sam finally stood up. “You okay?”

Castiel nodded then looked at you, a smile forming. “Thanks to her fire, which stayed when you left.”

“That’s good.” You smiled back at him.

Dean walked over and pulled you close to him. “Glad you’re both okay.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

After a moment Castiel looked to Dean then Sam. “Well I must be going.”

He was gone before Dean could say anything; but as soon as he left Dean’s attention turned to you. “You’re mine.”

“Are you jealous? Dean, I came here because I love you or at least I think I do.”

Dean shook his head. “No, you do. And I’m not jealous.”

Sam scoffed. “You sound jealous to me.”

“Shut it, Sam!”

You kissed Dean. “Castiel tried to kill me, then he didn’t then we fought together, there is nothing to be worried about.”

“He tried to kill you?!” Dean’s fist clenched.

“It’s okay, we fixed it. He is still an angel after all. He was doing what he was told.”

Deans sighed. “Never should’ve left you alone until I talked to Cas.”

“It’s fine, Dean.” You smiled then walked to the kitchen.

Dean followed behind you. “Watcha doing?”

You opened the fridge and handed him a beer. “I will cook you something.”

He rose a brow. “Why?”

“So you can focus on finding cases.” You shooed him out of the kitchen then began cooking.

“What are you doing?” You nearly jumped when you heard Castiel’s voice behind you.

Without turning from the stove you answered him “Making hamburgers, and pie.”

“Dean loves burgers and pie.”

“I know.”

“I wanted to thank you for sticking beside me after I tried to kill you.”

You shrugged. “I’m a better person, I help people when they’re in trouble.”

After a moment of silence you turned to see Castiel staring at you; his blue eyes filled with amazement. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No.” After staring at you for another moment he disappeared.

Shrugging you turned back around and finished dinner.

* * *

The next few days went by pretty slowly; the boys found one or two small cases but that was about it.

You were sitting in Dean’s lap on his bed. “I’m sorry about getting jealous the other day, I mean you have no reason to stay with me if you don’t want to.”

“Dean, I want to stay with you.”

Dean laid his head on your shoulder. “For now, but if you decide you’d rather be with an angel I’d understand.”

You turned, placing a leg on each side of his hips. “Dean, I want you.” You smiled as you placed a kiss on his lips.

He kissed you back; his hand grabbing a handful of your hair.

Dean had just rolled the two of you over when there was a knock on the door. “Dean! (Y/n)! We have a case.”

Dean groaned. “Looks like we gotta put a pause on this.”

You nodded. “At least we live together”

Dean nodded then got out of the bed and opened the door. “Alright, Sammy. Give us the details.”

Sam looked between the two of you. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No.” You gave him a smile then looked at Dean.

“Alright then, so this case will be… taking us out to sea.”

Dean looked at Sam. “Do what now?”

“Well a lot of ships and boats are coming up missing, and before you say it’s not our thing, it happens for a week every ten years.”

Dean thought for a moment. “Any live witnesses?”

“One guy made it alive, says he saw a giant octopus or squid.”

“The Kraken!”

Sam and Dean both turned and looked at you.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you just say Kraken?”

You nodded. “It’s said to be a giant octopus that takes down ships, can even cause whirlpools. Some say that the beast is so big it could be mistaken for an island when it surfaces.”

Sam shook his head. “Why didn’t I think of that.”

Dean looked to Sam. “Because it’s crazy and not real.”

You looked at Dean. “Next you’re gonna say mermaids aren’t real.”

Dean looked at you. “They’re not.”

“Actually they are, mermaids are like the sea sirens and are known in Greek as well as the Kracken.”

Dean shook his head. “So what we go and kill a giant octopus?”

Sam shrugged.

You sighed. “I will handle this, I will take it back to Greek.”

Dean looked at you. “We should kill it.”

“If you kill that, you might as well kill every octopus!”

“She has a point, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t want you going alone.”

“Okay so we get a boat, once you see it’s fine I will take it to greek and come back in a flash.”

Dean nodded. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions or concerns feel free to let me know!


End file.
